Виктория Чейз
"Я'' постоянно чувствую боязнь ошибиться. Почему, сама не знаю. Я здесь только для того что бы стать фотографом, не президентом''" — Виктория говорит Макс в Episode 4: Проявочная 'Виктория Маребетт Чейз '- ученица Академии Блэквелл. Запись в дневнике Запись Макс о Виктории в дневнике: "Виктория Чейз, элита Академии Блэквелл, и тотальная стерва. Ненавижу так говорить. Я просто не знаю, почему кому-то, кто так богат и красив, нужно быть таким, блин, подлым. Восемнадцатилетние в престижной Академии должны эволюционировать в художников и учёных... а не в участников реалити-шоу. Виктория раздувает всё в максимальный скандал. Также де-факто Виктория тратит своё время на выкрики в мой адрес на уроках и подколы Кейт Марш. Серьёзно? Я хочу, чтобы её родители увидели её в действии. Они тут же отрезали бы её от финансов. Но, опять же, она в клубе "Циклон", и они, кажется, владеют школой, так что может быть поэтому ей плевать. Хуже то, что она знает искусство и фотографию. Она даже может выговорить все эти французские имена, о которые я язык ломаю. Её работы немного холодны, но у неё намётан глаз. Как он намётан и на мистера Джефферсона, что настолько очевидно, что мне стыдно за неё. Она разве что на коленках у него не сидит. Он держит дистанцию. Всякий может сказать, что она пытается выиграть конкурс "Герой дня". Я уверена, её бесит, когда появляется кто-то, кого она не может купить или унизить. Ха!" Личность Властолюбивая Виктория не любит признавать в себе такие слабости, как дружелюбные эмоции. Она высокомерно гордится своим дорогим новым оборудованием и модной одеждой, заставляя Макс ревновать. Каждый раз, когда Макс на неё смотрит, она чувствует, словно Виктория говорит о ней за её спиной. Виктория дружит с Тейлор и Кортни. Джастину не нравится Виктория, так как он назвал её снобом, а Хэйден говорит, что Виктория становится весёлой, когда напузырится. Так или иначе, если знать её только со стороны образа очковой кобры, полной картины не увидишь. В Виктории могут присутствовать и черты уважения, сочувствия, сожаления. Её не назовёшь двуличной, но и абсолютно плохой тоже. История Виктория уважала Рэйчел Эмбер, даже если никогда этого не показывала. Рэйчел тусовалась с Викторией и другими членами клуба "Циклон". Хризалида Виктория появляется впервые на занятии по искусству фотографии, насмехаясь над Макс, потому что та не смогла дать ответ на вопрос учителя. До этого она бросила бумажный комок Кейт в лицо. Когда Макс путём перемотки всё же отвечает на вопрос учителя правильно, Виктория явно раздосадована этим фактом, так как сама хотела ответить. После занятия Виктория подмазывается к Джефферсону и грубит Макс, когда та подходит. После этого Виктория вместе с Кортни и Тэйлор сидят на ступеньках перед входом в женское общежитие. Виктория грубит Макс, фотографирует её и посылает "на все четыре селфи". Макс усиливает напор воды в разбрызгивателях, и все трое оказываются облиты водой. Виктория бесится дважды, так как её любимую кашемировую блузку облили. Со ступенек они встали, но от входа всё равно не отошли. Тогда Макс ломает ручку на ведре с краской и, когда Самюэль залез по лестнице, чтобы покрасить окно, и повесил ведро на крючок, оно рухнуло вниз и облило Викторию краской. Кортни и Тейлор убежали за полотенцами, а Виктория с испорченным настроением осталась на ступеньках. Над ней можно посмеяться или немного посочувствовать. Так или иначе, на весь оставшийся эпизод она будет обезврежена. Comfort Victoria= If Max comforts Victoria, she tells her she has good taste in outfits, and that she's sorry about the sweater getting ruined. Victoria appreciates this, and promises Max she won't put up her bad picture online. She then lets Max into the dorm. |-|Take Victoria's Photo= If Max takes the unflattering photo of Victoria, she makes fun of her and the two become more at odds. Later, Victoria will still post Max's unflattering photo in return. Но она успела оставить проблем и до этого, сказав Джульет, что её парень за её спиной занимался виртом с Даной. Тогда придётся идти в комнату Виктории и делать распечатку её переписки с Тэйлор. Из газеты, лежащей на столе Виктории, становится ясно, что это была месть Джульет за статью. Далее её можно будет увидеть только в финальной кат-сцене эпизода. Вне времени Со старта Викторию можно будет увидеть, когда Макс выходит из своей комнаты в душ. Она нагружает Кортни материалом и отсылает писать какую-то работу. В душевой издевается над Кейт, обсуждает её и Макс, понятия не имея, что она стоит тут же в душе за ширмой, пишет ссылку на видео с Кейт на зеркале и уходит. В следующий раз её можно будет увидеть только в конце эпизода, на занятии Джефферсона. До этого она вместе с Нейтаном сидела на парте Макс, где они обсуждали её. В финальной кат-сцене эпизода, она, находясь в своей комнате, осознаёт, какую злую шутку сыграли с ней её издевательства над Кейт. Ведь именно она создала веб-сайт, где разместила видео с Кейт. Теория Хаоса В третьем эпизоде Виктория показывается всего один раз. Она нарушила комендантский час, уйдя из общежития в неположенное время. Хлоя и Макс могут наблюдать, как она напрямую пытается начать роман с мистером Джефферсоном у входа в Академию, но учитель грубо обрывает её и уходит. Выругавшись, Виктория в расстроенных чувствах уходит. В альтернативной ветке времени Виктория ведёт себя с Макс вполне дружелюбно, находясь в её компании. Факты по мелочи * Номер её комнаты в общежитии 221. * В третьем эпизоде на чеке показано имя "Амелия Понд". Возможно, это отсылка к "Доктору Кто". * Не исключено, что имя Виктория Чейз было выбрано Джосс Уэдон, учитывая, что Виктория имеет ту же фамилию и выполняет эквивалентную роль персонажа Корделия Чейз из "Баффи Истребительница вампиров". * Именно Виктория создаёт сайт с видео, в котором участвует Кейт. Это одна из самых больших причин её суицидального поведения. Позже Виктория будет чувствовать себя плохо за то, что она сделала, и будет показано как она плачет. Категория:Персонажи